Sofia Falcone
|appearances = 12 episodes (see below) |actor = Crystal Reed }} Sofia Falcone is the only daughter of the late Carmine Falcone, the sister of the late Mario Calvi, the ex-lover of Jim Gordon and a known mobster. Sofia resided in Miami with her father, until she returned to Gotham City to help Jim with the intention of stopping Oswald Cobblepot from being the king of Gotham City. By manipulating Penguin with memories of his mother Gertrud, Sofia managed to gain his trust, while secretly rebuilding her father's criminal empire. Sofia's reasons for rebuilding her family criminal empire, was to avenge Mario's death; albeit she only blames the city, instead of Jim for her brother's death. However, when she attempted to kill Jim, she was shot in the head by Lee Thompkins and put into a coma. Biography Early life Sofia was born as the only daughter to Carmine Falcone and an unnamed woman. As a child she once broke her ankles while playing with her cousins, causing her to cry in pain. Her father told her to put ice on it but her mother went to the hospital with her. On the way she explained her daughter that cold actually increases the pain. What's needed instead is warmth. When Sofia was 13, her father sent her away, believing that Gotham City was too dangerous for her. Life in Miami When James Gordon traveled to Miami to persuade Carmine Falcone to help him win back Gotham from ruling crime lord Penguin, Sofia just came back from a horse ride and she and Gordon briefly noticed each other in front of the Falcone estate. While Gordon talked to her father on the terrace, Sofia interrupted them by wishing Carmine a good morning and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Carmine then asked her how Artemis was, to which she replied that she whipped him into shape. On Sofias demand, Carmine introduced her and Jim Gordon to each other. Gordon then wanted to stand up to greet her, but she refused and sat down too. Thereupon, she asked Gordon what he is doing in Miami, to which Carmine responds to Jim that he can go ahead, since he has no secrets from his children. James then began explaining that Penguin took control over Gotham and the GCPD had turned its back on the city, but there are still families loyal to the Falcones left and Carmines help is needed to knock Cobblepot off his perch. Carmine thereafter asked Gordon if he was sure that wasn't about James and his loss of power in Gotham. Jim replied that this issue was bigger than him, but Carmine told him that even though he always admired the fight in Gordon, he can't do what Jim is asking for. When asked by Gordon about the reason, Falcone told him that he is dying, although the doctors don't know why, maybe old age or karma. Carmine then explained that he can't go back to Gotham with Jim, because the doctors seem to think the air is better down in Miami for him to give him more time and he is not the one to argue with doctors. Consequently, Sofia responds that she will go back, but Carmine told her to be quiet, because she is not ready for Gotham. In the end, Carmine explained to Gordon that there was a time in his life when he would have done anything for the city, but that those days are gone. He tells Jim he is sorry, but Gordon is on his own. Return to Gotham Sofia then makes herself known to Oswald Cobblepot by paying him a visit. Carmine Falcone's capos Giovanni, Rinaldi, and an unnamed cap later showed up at her house upon coming out of hiding and wanted her to lead the Falcone crime family. Unfortunately for them, Cobblepot arrived to meet with Sofia while the three capos were killed outside by Victor Zsasz. Sofia visits Janos Szabo's restaurant and tells him how to make goulash just like Cobblepot's mother Gertrud Kapelput would make. As Sofia and Cobblepot dined at the restaurant, Cobblepot figured out the taste of the goulash that his mother used to make and left thinking that Sofia was trying to get this close to him. Victor Zsasz visited Cobblepot telling him that he has been tailing Sofia and found that she has made meetings with Mayor Burke and the zoning commissioner. When Sofia is confronted by Cobblepot and Zsasz outside the building in question, Cobblepot found that Sofia remade the building into the Falcone Home and School for Orphans. At the time when Cobblepot visits her at the Falcone Home and School for Orphans, Sofia told Cobblepot that his father used to collect chickens as a hobby and that he should take up a hobby as well. Sofia later sees that Cobblepot has befriended Martin. When Mr. Penn tells Cobblepot that Mayor Burke had promoted Jim Gordon to police captain, he suspected that Sofia had a hand in this. Cobblepot and Mr. Penn visited Sofia as she was making arrangements for the charity event at the orphanage where he tells her that Mayor Burke is nowhere to be found. After walking away from Cobblepot, Sofia calls Gordon telling him that she had Mayor Burke leave town for a while. At the same time, Cobblepot asks Martin to find out everything he can about Sofia. She later arranges for Martin and the other kids to perform at the charity event. During the event, Sofia talks to Cobblepot until the event was crashed by Professor Pyg and his hired help where they have everyone gather at the dining table to eat his special meat pies containing organs harvested from the less fortunate that he poisoned. When Sofia speaks out about it, Professor Pyg stabs her in the right hand. Upon killing a man who considered the orphans the urchins of town with the same knife that was used on Sofia's right hand, Cobblepot and the others ate the meat pies with Cobblepot having to help Sofia eat hers. When Gordon arrived, Sofia and the other attendees fled to safety while Gordon fought Professor Pyg. Following Professor Pyg's defeat, a doctor tends to Sofia's hand injury as Cobblepot tells her not to go behind his back again. As Sofia meets with Gordon, Martin witnesses the event and tells Cobblepot about it. War with Cobblepot Cobblepot confronted Sofia over her betrayal. He has her tourtured by the Dentist, whose brother was killed by Carmine Falcone. Sofia threatens the Dentist's wife and son, knowing their exact location, and he helps her escape. As she leaves, she is swiftly abducted by the Sirens. After Sofia wakes up at the Sirens' hideout, Barbara calls Cobblepot and outlines her demands for exchange for Sofia. Instead, Cobblepot sends Zsasz to blow up their base, the ladies narrowly escaping. Sofia goes to speak with Gordon, who puts her on a train back to Miami. While traveling under the arrest of Vanessa Harper, she is abducted by Victor Zsasz, but secures her release by revealing that she has had Martin Kidnapped. Sofia and the Sirens meet with Cobblepot under the Crownpoint Bridge. Cobblepot surrenders for Martin's release, but then seemingly blows him up. He then declares war on Sofia. While taking over the Iceberg Lounge, Sofia and the Sirens are summoned by Carmine Falcone. Back at the Falcone Manor, Carmine berates his daughter for her actions, and forces her to return to Miami. When they are leaving, a van pulls by and opens fire, wounding Sofia and killing Carmine. Rumor spreads that Cobblepot had Falcone killed. At the funeral, Sofia is revealed to have be crippeled in the attack. Sofia testifies to Cobblepot 'killing' Martin and he is arrested. Gordon soon realizes that Sofia has played him and goes to talk to her about her plans for the underworld. He is confronted by Lazlo Valentin and Sofia reveals that she was behind the Pyg's actions, and the death of her father. Gordon subdues Valentin, but before he can take him into custody, Sofia shoots the killer in the head, killing him. Sofia explains that she had done everything out of revenge for Mario, and that Gordon will have to do everything she says. Becoming the new Don Falcone With Penguin locked away in Arkham and his criminal empire in ruins, Sofia quickly managed to take control over Gotham's underworld. At night several weeks later, Sofia called James Gordon from the Falcone Mansion. When Jim asked her what she wanted, Falcone explained to him that she thought about what he said to her; how if she used the Pyg to destroy him she would also destroy herself. Once Gordon asked her to keep on talking, she admitted that he was actually right. Thereon, she stated that she came to enjoy being the Queen of Gotham, leading to Jim noting that he is glad they understand each other. However, Falcone then said that this is not quite the case, as she also realized that she doesn't need the Pyg because there are other ways for her to hurt him. She afterwards closed her flip phone, unexpectedly ending the call and leaving Jim behind both concerned and confused. In fact, Sofia had invited Lee Thompkins to the Falcone Mansion and the two women sat down in armchairs with a drink in front of the fireplace. Sofia thanked Lee for her visit, stating that she thought they were overdue for a chat. Lee responded by asking how she could say no to her sister-in-law before drinking a sip of whiskey from her glass. Lee and Sofia chatted all night and later moved their armchairs to the table next to the fireplace in order to look at some old photographs. In the early morning hours, Lee eventually looked at a photo that depicted Sofia and Mario Calvi, whereon she told Falcone that Mario was a good man. But Sofia then promised her that it doesn't matter that Mario is gone, as Lee will always be her sister. Moreover, Sofia explained her that for the Falcones it is all about family. Lee stated that she appreciates that, but then told her from sister to sister that they are not really here to look at photographs. When Falcone revealed that there is only one neighborhood in all of Gotham City left that hasn't been for her, Lee explains that the Narrows is never submitted to an outside boss, whereupon Sofia said that there hasn't ever been someone like her ruling Gotham. Lee moved on by asking Sofia what she wants, with a tax being the answer; accurately thirty percent of all income coming from the Narrows - legal and illegal. However, Lee replied that every family lives their lives from hand to mouth and as a result they would starve, but Falcone noted that they all have to make sacrifices, before adding that she needs an answer by the end of the day. Sofia then got up from her armchair and went to a nearby houseplant in order to take care of it, turning her back to Thompkins. Immediately, Lee got up too and told her that she would kiss the ring if Sofia asked her for it, just to keep the peace, but what she demands is impossible. Unimpressed, Falcone said that Lee will find a way to bring her what she asked for. As Lee told her that she thought it was all about family, Sofia revealed that she never said it was a happy family before leaving the room. Later that day, Sofia meets with Lee Thompkins in the Narrows to discuss if Lee has decided to hand over the Narrows. Instead, Lee offers dirty information on Jim Gordon but Sofia, unimpressed with her deal, declines believing she already has her own dirt on Gordon, ordering her goons to shoot Thompkins' men, leaving one injured before Sofia shoots him in the head. Lee, enraged, runs towards Sofia but gets grabbed by her goons. Sofia reveals she been working with an old enemy of Thompkins, Sampson, and handed over control of the Narrows to him after giving Sofia valuable information. Sofia has her goons hold out Thompkins' hand and Sampson gives her a hammer, smashing only one hand due to the fact they're family. At the end, Sofia has Thompkins thrown on the streets so the "Narrows can see their queen" and walks away. After Edward Nygma rescues Martin, Sofia is seen throwing a glass cup at the fireplace, angered by Martin's escape. She calms down and sends Victor Zsasz to Arkham Asylum in order to kill Cobblepot. Zsasz agrees but asks about his buddy, Headhunter, who just got of the hospital just as he walks in the room. Sofia looks at Headhunter then Zsasz looks in disbelief, allowing it but wants it clear that Penguin dies choking on his blood, walking away. Later Zsasz and Headhunter return to Falcone Manor, informing Sofia that Cobblepot got away after approaching. Sofia asks why are they wasting her time as she's on the phone. Zsasz then informs her that they learned that Gordon is looking for Mr. Penn. Sofia stops and puts the phone down, turning in shock and telling them to find Penn before Gordon does. Zsasz asks who should be their top priority, Penguin or Penn, and Sofia exclaims "both". When the Sirens bring Nygma to Sofia, she has the Dentist torture him to find out Penguin's location. After a few bouts of torture, Sofia demands that Nygma tells her where Penguin is or she'll make all the torturing look like a pleasant dream. Nygma responds with a riddle and laughs. Annoyed, Sofia takes a tool from the Dentist and stabs Nygma in the knee, again demanding he tell her where Cobblepot is. Nygma clarifies that the riddle gives Penguin's location and that she's too stupid to figure it out. Just then, Victor Fries arrives with Penguin on ice, demanding money. Impressed, Sofia has her goons pay and escort him to the exit. Zsasz walks in and looks around, not wanting to know what's going on and informs Sofia that they found the location of Penn. Sofia gasps in awe and kisses Zsasz on the forehead in content. She orders the Dentist to watch Penguin and her goons to take Nygma to the docks and shoot him and leaves with Zsasz, Headhunter, and a few goons to retrieve Penn. When Sofia and the others arrive at the Spa Bo'sh Sumka, Headhunter aims for Penn but Gordon gets in the way and gets shot, hiding from further gunfire. After Gordon commands Bullock to take Penn to the GCPD, Sofia shouts down the hall that they would have had a good thing but he had to go and ruin it. Gordon runs in shooting two goons, as Sofia hides behind Zsasz and later runs into kitchen, Sofia, enraged, orders Zsasz and Headhunter to get Penn and two goons to get Gordon, then running after him herself. Comatose After Gordon kills two goons in the kitchen, Sofia arrives and shoots Gordon in the shoulder. Gordon tries to shoot back but discovers he ran out of bullets, running further into the kitchen as Sofia approaches dangerously. Gordon tries to reload but Sofia shoots him twice, making him to fall to the ground. As Sofia approaches, she explains how Gordon is arrogant and all her doing was because of him and how he tried to rob her of her revenge. She also explains how a disappointment Gordon has been and that she wanted what her father had for 30 years. Gordon asks if she means the father who she killed. She replies yes because he disappointed her just like him. She bends down saying she still cares for Gordon and wanted him to beg her for his life and ask for forgiveness. Gordon sits up, telling her to go to hell. Disappointed again, Sofia stands up and says this is the end of their story and aims her gun at him. Lee then shows up and shoots Sofia in the stomach, making her turn in pain and see Thompkins. Lee quickly shoots Sofia in the head, causing her to fall back onto the floor. Gordon lies down and looks at Sofia's lifeless body staring at him. Later in the hospital, Bullock informs Gordon that Sofia fell into a coma and was amazed she wasn't dead. Legacy Guilt of Jim Gordon Sofia's attempt to make Jim suffer for Mario's murder through his involvement in the Pyg's actions had succeed and now Jim must live knowing he was responsible for the cops who died in the Pyg's and Sofia's hands. Power Vacuum Sofia being put into a coma created a power vacuum, one that Jerome Valeska was more than happy to fill. It allowed him to ally with her enemy, Oswald, and other of Gotham's insane and powerful criminals and underworld figures known as the Legion of Horribles. After they fell, Jeremiah Valeska, after being poisoned by his brother, went mad and took over his brother's cult and eventually lead to him being allied with the League of Shadows, with whom, Jeremiah caused an event that caused Gotham to become a "No Man's Land." No Man's Land During the No Man's Land era in Gotham, Penguin still resented Sofia for her betrayal and those who allied themselves with her. One of which was Victor Zsasz. While trying to help Jim Gordon get justice for Haven as Zsasz was a suspect in it's destruction, he hunted Victor down as he views him as one of the last of Sofia's duplicitous crime family. Personality False personality Sofia is strong, intelligent and calculating, although she comes across as an innocent and naïve young woman, she can be very manipulative, as she knew the moment she returned to Gotham City, that her father, Carmine Falcone's loyalists would seek her out and that Oswald Cobblepot was using her to draw them out of hiding so he can kill them, as it was all part of a plan to gain Oswald's trust while secretly rebuilding her father's criminal empire; despite this, Sofia did feel guilt and remorse for her role in her father's loyalists' deaths, revealing that she (apparently) has a moral compass. Despite being raised into the Falcone family, Sofia is (apparently) very kind, caring, selfless, polite and respectful, she is also (apparently) far more honorable than her father, as she does not hold a grudge against Jim Gordon for killing her brother, Mario Calvi, as she is fully aware that the latter was infected by the Alice Tetch virus, she even defendant Jim for killing Mario, by stating that "he did what he had to do". True personality However, most of these traits were nothing more than a façade to hide Sofia's true nature. Despite understanding Jim's reasons for killing her brother, she blamed Gotham City at wide for his death and her campaign to rebuild her father's syndicate was nothing more than Sofia acting out a vendetta in order to avenge Mario - which Sofia took dozens of lives in order to achieve.however despite this she actually blames the city for Mario's infection which led to his death at jim Gordon's hands and shown when she said she and Jim Gordon could've had something. Showing she has a crush on him despite his actions. In truth, Sofia is actually arrogant, hypocritical, manipulative, selfish, ruthless, and psychopathic with little to no guilt, shame and remorse for her actions, when her father, Carmine refused to allow her to rebuild his criminal empire, Sofia took this refusal for Carmine being ungrateful to her and she had him killed. Her remorselessness is further demonstrated when Sofia is proving not to be above using the lives of innocent children in order to get what she wants. Abilities *'High-level intellect/Manipulator/Expert tactician/Leader:' Sofia is intelligent, as she spent the last 10 years running her father's business in Miami, she even spent months slowly turning all of Oswald Cobblepot's loyalists and captains against him. As the the new head of the Falcone crime family, Sofia is a highly trained tactician and a capable leader, she will also manipulate anyone for her own selfish needs to gain power. *'Expert of deception/Manipulator:' Although Sofia comes across as an innocent and naïve young woman, she is very deceptive, as she managed to seduce Jim Gordon (a police detective, later police captain) into entering a romantic/sexual relationship with her, she also manipulated him into taking down Oswald Cobblepot, removing the latter as the head of the Gotham criminal underworld; prior to Sofia finally revealed to be just as bad, if not much worse than Oswald. *'Intimidation:' As the new head of the Falcone crime family, Sofia commands an intimidating presence to the point where most criminals fear her. *'Network:' As a member of the Falcone family, Sofia has access to almost unlimited resources in Gotham, after becoming the new head of the Falcone crime family; Sofia now has complete influence over the Gotham criminal underworld. *'Skilled markswoman:' Sofia is capable in the use of firearms. *'Indomitable will/Expert survivalist:' Sofia is nearly fearless (as long as she has an advantage or leverage over her enemies) and almost never gives up under most situations. Sofia also has great survival skills, as she was able to survive a gunshot to the head at point-blank range by Lee Thompkins; albeit she ended up in a coma. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * }} Trivia *In "They Who Hide Behind Masks", Sofia states that she has lived away from Gotham City since she was 13 and later states that she has spent the last 10 years living there, meaning that she is about 23 years old at the time of her debut. *During the second quarter of Season 4, Sofia appears as the hidden Bigger Bad (the force behind Professor Pyg) as she was secretly planning to take over the Gotham Underworld. She later becomes the main antagonist during the third quarter, before Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska take over. *Sofia Falcone is the third and final villain who managed to destroy Penguin's criminal empire completely; following Theo Galavan and Edward Nygma. *As of , Sofia is the last surviving member of the Falcone family. *As of , Sofia is in a coma. *As of , it is currently unknown if Sofia is still in a coma, if she had come out of her coma (which would have happened off-screen); Sofia would be trialled for various crimes she committed, including her involvement with Lazlo Valentin or become the Hangman Killer targeting individuals who help Jim and his career like her DC comic book counterpart with Harvey Dent. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Sofia made her debut in Batman: The Long Halloween #6 (May 1997) as one of three children of Carmine Falcone. She later appeared in the sequel series Batman: Dark Victory (1999-2000) in which she appeared as the Hangman Killer, murdering associates of Harvey Dent/Two-Face to avenge her father's death at his hands. Like other members of her family she was designed to resemble a member of the Corleone crime family from The Godfather novel, being that of Sonny Corleone due to her fiery temper. **Though because she's more tactical and calculating, and doesn't really murder people herself, unlike her DC comic book counterpart, this version of Sofia in Gotham is more comparable to Michael Corleone. *This version of Sofia is the first live action version and the first outside of the DC comics. *Crystal Reed informed fans at Warsaw Comic Con in October 2018 that Sofia Falcone won't return to Gotham in season 5. References }} Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Former protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Rich Category:Falcone crime family members